Overlapping Lines
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: This always happened. They always chased each other, him always catching up with her easily with his strong legs. But he was always gentle with her. No being could have guessed that the doe and stag used to never be like this, it was just so natural.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet. Not even the frogs were croaking their songs tonight. The wind had rested its perch in the trees, making the now brittle leaves stand still. The smell of winter was hinting in the autumn air.

Then through the quietness of the trees, a doe stepped through. She looked around her, eyes alerted, but body relaxed. The beautiful creature tip-toed down the small hill, her hooves not even making a noise on the sharp leaves. She bent her head, sniffing the ground, but it was a smell in the air that truly caught her attention.

Her head shot up gracefully, her ears popping up. Her eyes watched one small, dark patch of trees that looked innocent enough. But soon enough, her senses proved correct. A bigger figure emerged from the brush as quietly as she had before.

The alarmed eyes relaxed as they rested on the antlers of the animal. But once they met the large brown eyes of the stag that now stood across from her, she turned away, and trotted to a different patch of shrubs.

The stag cocked its head a little then inclined towards her ever so slightly.

She kept her head turned away.

He slowly approached her, as if he were the hunter that was trying not to scare her of. Once he got to the shrub, he reached his head down near hers, and nudged it as he also took a bite of leaves.

The doe sniffed at him, and trotted off again. The stag looked up, and inclined his head towards where she had been only moments ago again.

-x-

"Potter, I said no." Lily Evans sniffed again, as she returned the book to its place on the shelf.

"I know you said no, but you didn't give me a reason." The messy haired boy replied form his casual position, leaning on the book shelf that Lily still thought was far too close to her for comfort.

"I told Alice it would be a girls' weekend." She said simply, reaching for the book entitled "Banshees and Their Beaus", when a hand snatched the book first.

"That's a lie." He whispered. She whirled to face the boy who was really starting to eat at her patience.

"Oh really? And you know this for a fact?" She crossed her arms over her chest and fought the urge to tap her foot as well.

"Yes I do. I talked to Alice. She said there was no such thing planned." James looked quite satisfied with himself for this.

Lily snatched the book from him, now really trying to push down the scream building in her throat. They were in a library after all. "So now you're stalking me through my friends to try and get me to go to Hogsmeade with you Potter?" She turned the corner into a different aisle of books when an arm blocked her way.

Her eyes widened as James cornered her. "No. I am not stalking you." He sounded almost hurt by the accusation, and Lily felt that damned guilt start whispering in her ear. "I'm trying to find the reason to why you keep saying no. And you know what Lily? I haven't found a single reasonably thing."

Lily rested a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away gently, the guilt still gnawing at her from that look. "Did you maybe think that it's because I don't like you very much Potter?" she asked, and added "I don't even know you." Her whisper sounded so unlike her, so harsh.

She slowly turned away from the boy, clutching her recovered book from him to herself. As she made her legs walk away, she heard him say, "That's what I'm trying to do Lily. You're the one not letting yourself get to know me."

A/N: Hey guys! I am really excited for this story! I hope you like it! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lately, the doe had been allowing the stag to venture nearer to her. No reason could really be found for the change of heart.

Maybe it was the change in the season; the months of summer were just around the bend.

In fact, sometimes, she would be the one that would find him. She still got that alerted look when he was near, but her body did not tense up as much.

The stag seemed to notice this, and always moved very carefully about her.

He was quietly lapping up water from the stream. The doe emerges on the opposite side, across the water. He was slightly startled, always giving her a wary look.

At first, she pretends not to notice him, just leaning her head down to take a drink as well. The stag calms down, and return his attention to the ripples in the water.

It was when he was never looking, that her wide eyes would sneak a look. She would watch how gracefully he moved, carrying that heavy crown of antlers. Thos alert eyes seemed almost fascinated.

He always caught her though, and they would stare, completely unblinking. Neither of them sure who should make the first move anymore.

-x-

His smile enthralled her. Not his smirk, no. That thing made her want to slap him silly. But when he was sitting with the Marauders, talking so animatedly, that smile was just plastered to his face. He always seemed to be smiling.

Nothing could upset this guy, could it?

With her History of Magic essay completely forgotten, quill drooping in her hand, she would just take to watching him.

She noticed that he always used his hands when he talked. It caught her attention, even from way across the grounds. Then all of them would laugh, at whatever was just said. Then somehow, every time, those hazel eyes would just so happen to travel the grass and meet Lily's.

He always caught her staring.

Lily quickly pulled her eyes away, looking down at her half written essay. She heaved a frustrated sigh, and packed her things up, already turning beet red, still under his gaze.

"Lil?" Alice questioned, giving her a worried look.

"It's fine. I just need to go inside, the…the sun is hurting my eyes." _Oh, great excuse Lily. Wasn't it just you earlier saying you couldn't wait until you could get out in the fresh air?_

She stalked up the stairs, up to the common room. That is where she hid from those eyes for the rest of the day. She was surrounded by her books and her embarrassment about being caught _again._

Lily was angry at herself. James and her had put aside their previous feelings (which had been not at all mutual,) and become friends this year. She had liked it. It was easy going between them, and she found that he really was nice to be around when he was not asking her out every other minute. But occasionally, that guilt would still come up out of no where.

She took a deep breath of the crowded, inside air, cursing those eyes for driving her up here with her tail between her legs.

Dinner time rolled around, and became known by the measure of the sun on the horizon, and Lily's stomach mumbling to her that it was empty, and demanded filling.

There was no one on the stairs. The day was too beautiful, especially for a spring day. Everyone had been enjoying the weather.

The Great Hall was the total opposite of the stairs though. It was bustling, everyone reaching greedily for the food laid out before them.

Lily picked out her friends, but once she'd started for them, she spotted the Marauders a few spaces down. James was still smiling, like nothing could touch him.

It was a split second decision that her feet seemed to know before her head did.

"Is anyone sitting here?" her voice came, right out of her throat before she could stop it.

Those hazel eyes looked up, a question in them. It was exactly how he always looked at her now. He always gave her a wary look, even when they were patrolling together. He would say something funny on their rounds that would make her laugh so hard she was snorting. She would hear his laughter ringing in with hers, but when she'd look up at him, the glee was on the outside mask, but his eyes were still watching her cautiously.

It was almost like he was still waiting for her to reject him, even though they were past those years. It was like he still feared that she would not be his friend anymore.

"Er…no?" His reply came out confused, wondering what the bloody hell she thought she was doing.

_We're in the same boat there James. _She thought, wondering the same thing.

"Well then do you mind if I sit there?" She asked innocently. James shook his head lightly.

To say the very least, Remus and Sirius were watching this whole ordeal with growing amusement. Lily was the only person who could make James, the guy who always had his two cents readily at hand, speechless.

Lily took her seat slowly, afraid she'd scare him. _Ha, nothing could scare this guy._ Both of them watched each other, daring the other to question the situation.

Lily knew her friends were staring, (probably looking damn smug too,) behind her head.

Then with no warning, that smile took over his features again, and this time it was aimed at her. There was no wariness in his eyes. No fear. No doubt.

Lily's earlier embarrassment was completely forgotten as she returned his carefree smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole woods could tell that something was different. Not only in the entire atmosphere as the winter season rolled around, but especially in the air between two specific deer.

The doe no longer tensed up when she heard those familiar hooves. In fact, she did the exact opposite. With the snap of a twig, telling of the stag's nearing presence, her head would immediately shoot up as it did before, but those eyes held a playful gleam. He would always attempt to sneak up at her, tease her. She would simply dance away from her spot, through the bushes, with him at her heels. This always happened nowadays. They often chased each other, engaged in lighthearted jousts.

No being could have guessed that the doe and stag had never before been like this; it seemed so natural between the pair of them.

-x-

"Give it back!" Lily's shout rang out through the hallways.

Almost instinctually, the crowd of students all parted towards the walls, allowing the noisy pair of students through. They had all grown used to James and Lily's antics; first it had been shouting and arguments. Now it had just switched to teasing and laughter.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She could not see him anymore; he'd gotten too far ahead of her. Damn that Quidditch; his endurance was beyond hers, and she cursed him for that nearly every day.

"What did he take this time?"

Lily turned to face Alice, who had appeared beside her rather suddenly.

"My quill."

"Well that can't be too bad," Marly shrugged, coming up on Lily's other side. "They're cheap."

"Maybe, but that's my last one. And we don't have another Hogsmeade coming up for another week. So if you'll excuse me," Dropping her book bag with Marly, she sprinted forward without the hindrance of added weight.

"Do you think she really realizes how she's acting?" Marly commented to Alice as she hoisted the redhead's bag onto her shoulder.

"Nope. Do you think she realizes why he's acting like that?"

"Nope!"

The two shared a laugh that was unheard by Lily, as she had already rounded the corner in pursuit of the quill thief.

Footsteps and laughter were bouncing off the walls around her, but she still couldn't see him.

"I could give you detention!" She shouted the threat, knowing full well how empty it was. There were no grounds of detention here. And he could give her the same threat, as he had the same status as her in the school.

"I bet you could. But would you?" His voice was suddenly behind her. Wheeling around on her heel, she started back. Her progress was cut short though, with a tug on the back of her robes pulling her back against him. She must have run right past him. A blush grew on her cheeks, but she could not linger on her embarrassment for long, as she caught sight of her possession in his hand. She reached for it, but he dragged it away behind his back.

Her glare was met with a grin, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold her frown for much longer. She never could anymore. Those hazel eyes would melt her resolve, and she'd be left with nothing to do but return his smiles.

"No, I wouldn't give you detention. But I can make your life pretty miserable if you don't return my quill to me."

"Oh, you can make _my_ life miserable? Is that so? Because I am in expert in that. Are you sure you want to take me on?"

"I'm sure," The words sounded confident, but her stomach was deflating, making her knees begin to wiggle.

"Then you'll have to prove it by catching me."

James turned away from her in a flash and was down the hall in a matter of steps. He stopped at the corner, waiting for her.

Calmly beginning to walk towards him, Lily shook her head, "I already caught you."

"Aha, but it was I who caught you, Miss Evans!" James cackled before taking off again.

"Damn it," She muttered under her breath as she started after him again.

-x-

Owls hooted at the pair in disdain, for their daily sleep had been interrupted by the crazy rustling the deer were making.

But the complaining did nothing to stop the stag and deer from continuing on their merry way. Somewhere along the line, they had switched roles, with the doe now pouncing after the stag, who if he'd been able to, would have been letting out stanzas of laughter. The doe may have even added her own giggles to the poem, if she'd had the ability.

Many eyes watched them pass from the depths of shrubs and trees, but the stag and doe paid them no heed.

The trees were growing thinner as they neared the edge of the forest, but they did not notice, wrapped up only in each other.

-x-

The bloody idiot had dragged her outside.

It was not nearly cold enough for the snow to clump on the ground yet, but the light flakes were still moseying down from the clouds. Without her cloak, Lily could feel her skin protest as goosebumps spread about her arms.

They were already late for Transfiguration, and she was not looking forward to having to go before their head of house, but she couldn't very well take notes without a quill. This was a necessary task. It did not matter that it was enjoyable.

James danced just out of her reach, an arrogant grin on his face as he tripped down the grassy hill before her, some of the snowflakes sticking in his unruly hair.

"This is ridiculous Potter!" Her breath was growing heavy, having followed him all through the halls and out the front doors.

He only chuckled in response, coercing her forward with a wave of his hand. The air was colder than the Black Lake, and steam was rolling off of the body of water, giving an eerie look to the already gray landscape. James finally stopped his running, leaning back against a tree, the steam reaching his feet.

"It is by no means ridiculous. You stole something from me, and I will not give you your quill back until I get what belongs to me."

"I stole nothing from you!" Lily did not nearly enjoy being called a thief than she did chasing one.

"Yes you did." James teased in a baritone sing-song voice. Shivers ran along Lily's arms that must have been the chilly air.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she froze in her steps an arm's length away from him. "Then what did I take from you?" She was still unconvinced that she had stolen anything. James enjoyed this sort of banter; he was probably just making it up.

His still smirking mouth had opened to answer her, but no sound came. Those hazel eyes of his had focused on a point behind her. She was about to mock him, when he brought a finger up to his lips.

A stroke of fear shot up Lily's spine. She'd read a lot about the dark magic followers attacks in the Daily Prophet, and there had even been rumors of such acts whispered within the walls of Hogwarts, but nothing had actually happened at the school. It would only be a matter of time though.

But there was no sign of worry in James' expression. He stepped towards her, a hand coming up to rest on her shoulder. Slowly, he spun her so she was facing away from him.

Confusion and fear were still etched on Lily's face as her eyes searched the landscape. What in the world was he staring at? Was this some sort of trick so he could steal something else from her? He'd surely have a hefty collection of her things if she kept falling for his games like this.

"I don't see-" She began in exasperation, but she stopped, her eyes finally fastening on what he'd seen.

Standing as frozen as they were, at the very edge of the Forbidden Forest, was a magnificent stag. Behind him, still in the darker part of the trees, was a doe, slightly smaller than the male, but equal in brilliance. They too stared at James and Lily, both pairs amazed that some other being was out disrupting this calm landscape as well.

Lily could not be sure how long the moment lasted, how long she had met the gaze of the doe peering out between the trees. It still seemed too soon that the stag moved in front of the doe in a protective manner, still keeping a careful eye on the humans. The deer slowly made their way back into the shadows of the trees. James and Lily still did not move even after they had disappeared.

Without saying a word, James slid her quill back into her hand, their skin brushing for the shortest of seconds. The nip of the cold air was not so bothersome anymore.

A bell sounded from inside the castle up the hill, indicating that class was over and it was now lunch period. They had missed an entire class.

James moved first, nudging her shoulder lightly with his as he slid his hands into his pockets. She fell into step with him, her eyes still raking the place the deer had just vacated. Lily tried to bring herself to think about the punishment they'd surely get for missing class, but her mind was still filled with the sighting they'd just witnessed. It shouldn't have been such a big deal, but she couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking how similar the two pairs of them had been.

*A/N: It's been awhile since this story was updated, but it's back in progress! Thanks for reading!


End file.
